Raegal Kahir
Raegal Kahir is a young man of 23, hailing from Al Kharid. He was born to Arhus Kahir, an ex-soldier from the Kharidian army and Kesare Namine, an ex-Kinshra soldier. His life, up until now, has been fairly unremarkable with few notable events. Personality Raegal is a quiet, solitary young man who generally keeps himself to himself. He enjoys calm, peaceful environments and learning to fight, and improving his marksmanship. Whilst he does enjoy being alone, he is friendly, and very easy to get along with. Raegal may be untrusting to strangers at first, but when he is comfortable around them he can be a good friend to have. He has a huge respect for authority, and will uphold commands to the last word. Even if he does not agree or has issues with a command, he will usually let his superior know about his disagreement and then complete the order anyway, unless it completely goes against his moral code. Raegal follows no particular God, though he does have his own idea of what is right and wrong, and he will always strive to do what he believes to be right. He will always follow the law, and is against any kind of criminal activity. Appearance Raegal has a full head of thick, jet black hair, and his fringe is pushed up over his head to create a windswept look. He is almost always clean shaven, unless he has been unable to shave, in which case the lower half of his face may be coated with stubble. He has deep-set, bright blue eyes, which is odd considering his heritage. His eyes stick out amongst his generally rugged-looking face, with a determined, chiselled jaw and prominent high cheekbones. Raegal has pearly white teeth and if anyone were to look close enough, they might notice that he is missing his first premolar tooth, on his left side. His slender nose is also ever so slightly crooked to the left, to the point that someone would not notice unless it were pointed out to them. Raegal stands at 6'1, with a lean build. Though he has broad shoulders, he is not massively muscular, but he has strong legs and doesn't lack muscle on his arms. His thick, muscular legs allow for both speed and agility, which he uses to his advantage when he fights. Family * Father: Arhus Kahir (alive - Al Kharid) *Mother: Kesare Namine (alive - Al Kharid) *Brother: Carter Kahir (Unknown) *Sister (Twin): Raliya Kahir (alive - Varrock) * Uncle: Akh Kahir (Unknown) Biography ''"Born in Sand and Sun." (Pre-rp) Raegal was born on a dark night in Pentember to Arhus Kahir and Kesare Namine, whom were happily married living in Al Kharid. Raegal always related more with his father, who taught him everything he knew. Raegal never went to school, instead he was taught by his mother and father, which meant he rarely met anyone his own age. Though, he did have a few friends that he made throughout Al Kharid. Arhus and Kesare were both quite intelligent, which meant Raegal never missed out on much. Arhus was also excellent with a bow, and skilled with spear and sword - qualities that were also passed on to Raegal from Arhus as he grew up. As he got older, Raegal begun to travel, leaving Al Kharid at the age of 16. Moving from city to city, his skills improved, and he too became an excellent marksman and was able to use spear and sword effectively. When he was 18, Raegal came to the decision that it was time for him to learn discipline, and enlist in an army, with aims to make a name for himself. So he did just that. He travelled the world again for a year, searching an army that would suit his needs, finding little he liked. He soon decided to travel to Camelot, in search of his Uncle Akh, who had become a Knight of the Round Table years ago. Once in Camelot, he was dissappointed to discover his uncle was nowhere to be found.Thinking the worst, Raegal was, obviously, upset. Not knowing what else to do, Raegal stayed in Camelot, until he came across a recruiter for the Red Company. This sounded like what Raegal had had in mind, so he enlisted, and quickly became accustomed to the life of a soldier. "My First Promotion." The air was hot, and work hard, as Private Raegal and his Lieutenant worked on a field to the north of Camelot, nearing Relleka. As they had finished their digging, they were walking to approach the cart Raegal had arrived in when a single, crudely made slammed into the side of the Lieutenant's horse, sending it gallopping off into a panic. The two soldier's rushed to the cart, and Raegal himself scrambled to collect his weaponry whilst the other soldier distracted the assailants. As they came closer, it became clear who they were up against - goblins. There were seven of them in total. Three archers. Four with rusty swords and spears. As the Lieutenant pointed them out to him, Raegal prepared to start shooting them down. He fired an arrow at the archers, landing a shot which buried itself in the eye socket of one of them, which crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Another of the archers, his attention now focused on Raegal, fired a shot in return, but he was too late as Raegal had already crouched behind the cover of the cart. He rose once again, another arrow loaded, to see an alarming sight. Two of the goblins had rushed ahead of the group, and were making quick progress toward the cart. Meanwhile, the Lieutenant had sallied forth to meet the other two goblins with swords, whilst the two goblin archers that were left continued to fire shots at them... poorly. Raegal released another arrow at one of the goblins approaching the cart, catching it at the shoulder between a slight chink in his armour. He, too, fell to the ground a corpse. The other goblin, holding a rusty sword, begun to climb onto the cart, as Raegal took a swing to punch him in the throat, fearing he had no other option as he wielded a bow. The blow was avoided by the surprisingly agile goblin. It was not on the cart, and slashed at Raegal. With no other choice, he was able to block it with his bow, which snapped from the impact. Falling back from the blow, Raegal was able to regain his balance and hopped off of the cart. Drawing his scimitar, he prepared for the goblin to follow. It leaped down, taking another wild swing. This time it was parried succesfully. Raegal met the sword mid-swing with his own, and pushed it to the side, kicking at the goblin to throw him off balance. As the goblin was stumbling around, one swift slash was all it took to send it's head tumbling to the floor seperate from the rest of it. By this time, the Lieutenant had finished off the two goblins and had moved on to take on the two archers with his rapier. These two archers had now switched their style, using daggers carved from bone to fight off the lieutenat. "Little help!?" He called, from the other side of the field. There was a visible cut down the side of his left thigh, and Raegal rushed forth to aid him. Raegal slashed the scimitar at the side of one of the goblin's, who narrowly avoided the blade. It was returned by the goblin, and Raegal slammed the scimitar down at the blade of bone, which fell from the goblin's grasp. It snarled viciously. It jumped up, grabbing Raegal and trying to tackle him to the ground; an attempt which failed. Though, surprised by the grabble, Raegal dropped his scimitar in the confusion, which clattered to the ground. Without thinking, in quick response, he swung his head forward swiftly and with great power, sending the goblin off, to the floor. He kicked at the goblin's head, and then stomped on him, caving it's skull in to crush it's tiny brain. By this time, the lietenant had also taken care of his own little problem. It was over. Seven goblin carcasses surrounded the field which they had been working on, and they decided to leave them as a nice little gift for the area's next inhabitants. The two men approached the cart, and embarked on their journey back to Camelot castle. The following day, after Raegal had been cleaned up and was ready for duty, word reached him from the Commander Thessaly Grimdark. A promotion, to Corporal, as the Lieutenant had described the ordeal of the goblin raid, and Raegal's skill to the Colonel. Raegal was no longer just a Private. ''"A Change of Heart." However, this promotion would be his first and last within the Camelot army as his time there was short lived. After briefly being reunited with an uncle, his father's brother (Arakh Kahir) he was informed of movements his family were making in Asgarnia. After handing in a resignation, he went to Catherby from Camelot and set sail for Port Sarim. After arriving a few weeks later, Raegal was in completely unfamiliar territory. He didn't know how to get in contact with his family, though his uncle had told him they were North of Falador- and so, he ventured North of Falador. It took him a short while to find his twin sister, Raliya, and older brother Carter. They had recently enlisted in The Kinshra, and so Raegal followed them and did the same. Though again, his time in the Kinshra was brief, and whilst he enjoyed the discipline and training of a strong military, he did not agree with all of their ideals- and so, he left. "Wanderer." Much of his time was then spent wandering around Asgarnia, doing little jobs for whoever to gain enough coin to get by. He had travelled, by this point, across much of Asgarnia, until he met a self-proclaimed adventurer by the name of Angus. Angus told Raegal of adventures to be had in various caves and mines, which was an interesting prospect. Though this, again, was short lived. After a few of these 'adventurers' - where they just peeked about old caves - Raegal left Asgarnia behind. This time, he was headed for the heart of Misthalin. "Mercenary in Misthalin." After many weeks of travel, Raegal arrived at his destination, which was Varrock. As he had in Asgarnia previously, he got by by doing odd jobs for the townspeople, guard, or anyone who needed it. He could get a bed and meal each night with this, though he continued to aspire for greater things. As a mercenary, Raegal was hired by Hand of the Queen to investigate strange events which had been happening throughout Misthalin. Firstly, this involved a series of missing children from the town of Lumbridge. After joining up with a guard, and a few other interested parties, they ventured into the swamps to discover what had become of the children. There was little to be found, only a few living scarecrows, assumed to be the children which were taken back to the town. Once they returned to the swamp a second time, with the Hand of the Queen Lavinia Lansing, they found there was more to the story. They followed hints at the children's whereabouts to an old shack in the swamp. The children were alone, and after a brief arguement with another ('Vigilante'), the children were taken to the town. After a brief run-in with a Hill Giant on the outskirts of Varrock, Raegal met the Hand once more. She offered him a job, working for her, as a 'Private Investigator' into the events that were unfolding. He took the position after she explained that there was a witch, who was going to have some sort of an impact upon the city. After discovering a series of murders all linked to the ghettos, it felt as if they were closing in on the witch. A party was assembled, and they made their way to the ghetto. They found the witch, and she escaped through a rift, to the past. The party followed, and the Hand instructed them to go to a certain house and protect it. The house, which they later discovered belong to a Lansing ancestor, was assaulted by a herd of beasts, which were dispatched- mostly by the party, and the final beast was destroyed by Lysandra Lansing herself. As Lavinia returned from wherever she had disappeared to, the group made their way to Varrock square, where they were, to their surprise, returned to present day Misthalin. The transition through time had worsened Lavinia's wound that she'd kept quiet, and a mage from the group helped to heal her whilst the rest carried her back to the palace. After a conversation with the Hand, Raegal discovered the true identity of the witch who was assaulting the Kingdom- Lavinia's sister, Aglaia. He continued to offer his help against the threat, and was rewarded for his efforts. On another trip to retrieve some items for the Hand, Raegal and the group he was with came across a Desert Strykewyrm, far from home. After a skirmish with the beast, it ended with Raegal plunging his knife (and hand) into it's throat, finally ending it's life. The group returned the items to the Hand successfully. After a brief period of seeming safety for the city, another body was found in the outskirts of the city, in the same condition as the other. After a quick regroup, the party came across the witch once again. After a brief confrontation in the past with a Lansing known as Capricia, who was seemingly being controlled by the witch, they were returned back to their own time. It was shortly after this event, that Raegal had decided to attempt to capture a notorious criminal within Varrock- which also led to him being reunited with a childhood friend, Amani (whom he later discovered was in very bad debt with said criminal). Personal Belongings * 503 gold pieces. * An iron scimitar. * An iron dagger. * A simple wooden bow. Trivia *There is not much to be learnt about this character, at this point in time. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Kharidian Category:Youth Category:Military